disney_pinfandomcom-20200215-history
LaCienega Boulevardez
LaCienega Boulevardez is a fictional character from Disney Channel's The Proud Family. She is voiced by Alisa Reyes. She is the Hispanic, snotty friend of Dijonay, Zoey and sometimes Penny. She is wealthy, beautiful and is the most popular girl in school. She once spread a rumor about Penny and nerdy boy Myron. Personality Despite her beauty, LaCienega is stuck up and conceited, but deep down inside, she's insecure and a little jealous of Penny because she's more down to earth. She and Penny constantly antagonize each other and Penny is usually stuck with her. In the show, LaCienega is able to convince her parents and the Prouds that she is a very sweet and moral young lady, while in fact, she is arrogant, vain, snobbish, and obnoxious. However, deep down, she likes Penny a bit, but would never publicly show it. She is also in an R&B girl band called L.P.D.Z. Eventually, all the adults are able to see past her false façade and soon she no longer even attempts to act civil around them, rather acting like her real self. When she's actually a friend to Penny, they get along real well, like in the episodes One in a Million, The Camp, The Counselor, The Mole, and the Rock. Episode Appearances Bring It On (first appearance) Strike Rumors Tiger Whisperer EZ Jackster (no lines) Spelling Bee She's Got Game Forbidden Date Teacher's Pet (no lines) Don't Leave Home Without It Makeover The Party I Had a Dream I Love You Penny Proud Puff's Magic Adventure Enter the Bullies The Altos Hip-Hop Helicopter Romeo Must Wed A Star Is Scorned A Hero for Halloween Ain't Nothing Like the Real Thingy, Baby Poetic Justice Hooray for Iesha Camping Trip Crouching Trudy, Hidden Penny Boot Camp One in a Million Tween Town Hmmm... Tastes Like There's Something About Rene Adventures in Bebe Sitting Surf and Turf Johnny Lovely The Camp, the Counselor, the Mole, and the Rock It Takes A Thief Wedding Bell Blues Penny Potter Monkey Business Thelma and Luis Election Culture Shock The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly Smack Mania 6: Mongo vs. Mama's Boy Suga Mama's Believers Twins to Tweens Who You Callin' a Sissy? Psycho Duck The Proud Family Movie (last appearance) Trivia LaCienaga translates as "the wetlands" or "the swamp" in Spanish. LaCienega is the only female member of the group to wear pants while the other wear skirts. Ironically, although she is ashamed of her big feet, when LaCienega was crowned the winner in a beauty contest by Wizard Kelly, she was supremely confident on stage wearing a yellow swimsuit and being barefoot. It was revealed in "Love Thy Neighbor" that LaCienega has big duck-like feet and she's also a good swimmer and that she seems to wear water shoes when she goes to the beach or to the pool. However, there are four episodes that show LaCienega's feet to be normal size instead of big. In "Hip Hop Heilcopter", LaCienega's feet are shown to be normal size when she, Penny, Zoey and Dijonay wore their outfits on live TV. In "A Star Is Scorned", LaCienega's feet are shown to be small when she is wearing platform sandals. In "Crouching Trudy, Hidden Penny", when LaCienega was barefooted for almost the entire episode, her feet are shown to be normal. In "Psycho Duck", when after Penny saved Chester from drowning, LaCienega's feet are small. LaCienega and her mother Sunset are named after La Cienega Boulevard and Sunset Boulevard, two Los Angeles area arterial roads that meet in West Hollywood, California. It's possible the idea of her big feet are eventually edited out of the script. LaCienega is one of main characters have missed episodes (Seven Days Of Kwanzaa). The first was Puff, the second was BeBe Jackson and CeCe Nicole Proud, the third was Sticky Webb and the fourth was Zoey Howzer. Category:The Proud Family Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Refromed characters